


The Latter

by Catclaw



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Spoilers: Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Clark finds Chloe’s ‘notes’





	The Latter

Clark walked into the Torch office just as Chloe was leaving.  
“Clark! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be resting?”  
“I’m fine. Lana sent me over here to pick up the programmes.” When he said Lana’s name pain flashed briefly in Chloe’s eyes, but she covered it quickly.  
“Sure, uh, they’re, uh, on my desk.” She smiled at him and left. 

As he was picking up the programmes a few fell on the floor. Bending down to pick them up Clark noticed a screwed up piece of paper. Curiosity made him open it. 

_‘I want to let you in on a secret, I'm not who you think I am, in fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the spring formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and run away again. So I decided it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings... my dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping that one day you'll fly back to me because I think you're worth the wait.’_

Clark sat back on his heels in shock. So Chloe did still have feelings for him. If he’d known it would have saved them both a lot of pain. He smiled with relief, both at knowing that Chloe felt the same way about him that he did for her. And that now Pete had no excuse left not to ask Lana out, as he had wanted to for a while now. Clark knew that they would be happy together.

**** 

Clark saw Chloe in the Talon, her back was to him and she was talking to Lana. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear,  
“You’re the latter.” She turned, smiling her brightest smile and kissed him.


End file.
